1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to technologies based on the Earth magnetic field and more particularly to methods and systems for using the Earth's magnetic field as a source of energy for powering electric vehicles or other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With growing demand for renewable energy, many consumers are choosing hybrid or electric vehicles. However, there are many obstacles to overcome for electric cars to become practical for widespread use. Many consumers are concerned with the range they are able to drive before requiring time-consuming charging, and much of today's infrastructure would have to be changed to alleviate this problem. Also, since the electricity is often generated initially through fossil fuels, electric vehicles are not using a truly renewable resource for power. There is still a need for a renewable resource to aid with powering vehicles and at least reduce the frequent and time-consuming charging.
It is known in the prior art that moving a conductive coil of wire through a magnetic field can produce an electrical current in the wire. The direction of the current through the wire is dependent on the relative direction of motion between the coil of wire and the magnetic field, and the voltage V generated by a wire of length l moving through a magnetic field B at velocity v is given by the equation:V=B×l×v 
As it will be described in detail hereinafter, this concept may be used in the generation of an electrical current for use to power or to supplement the power of an electrical motor, such as, for example, electrical motor(s) in an electrical or hybrid vehicle, and thus address the need for a renewable resource.